Watching The Girls
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: Vegeta is forced to watch Bra and Pan for the day while Bulma and Gohan attend their work meetings and the saiyan prince is forced to shove his pride to the side for several hours of his life. One shot.


"NO WAY WOMAN! I won't do it!," Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs

"Come on Vegeta, it's only for several hours, it's not going to kill you," Bulma countered back, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm a warrior Bulma, I'm not watching two brats while you go to a business meeting," Vegeta fumed. Bulma could swear his hair was more on end than usual.

"Vegeta they're both good girls, they won't cause you any trouble, and besides, you and I both know that you adore your daughter and you secretly love spending time with her," Bulma stated in her "matter of fact" voice. Vegeta growled as he blushed.

"It's not Bra that's going to give me trouble, it's Gohan's brat," Vegeta growled.

"Oh really? and why's that?" Bulma asked with her hands on her hips. She could tell from the look on Vegeta's face that something was bothering him.

"Every time Gohan brings her over, she's fine until I walk over to wherever she and Bra are playing," Vegeta sighed. Bulma leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU'RE NUTS, YOU KNOW I HATE THE SNEAK ATTACKS!" Vegeta shouted as his face went red again.

"Vegeta come on, what's going on?" Bulma asked while putting her arms around Vegeta's strong neck.

"When I walk by her, she always runs in the opposite direction, she won't go anywhere near me," he said frustrated. "I don't know if Gohan's ever told her anything about when I first came to this planet or whatever, but I'm not going to spend two hours of my time dealing with her," He continued. Bulma could hear a hint of insecurity in his deep voice.

"Vegeta relax, I've told you before, Pan just gets shy around people she hasn't spent much time with, she used to be like that with me too, trust me, she's not scared of you," Bulma tried to reassure him.

"I'm not watching the kids," Vegeta said firmly as he sat on their bed putting his hands in his face.

"Vegeta please, if you don't, then I'll be forced to move you to the couch tonight," Bulma replied. She knew the couch was his weak spot. "And I'll take away the extra helpings during meals," She threatened him.

"DAMN!" Vegeta muttered. "Fine, I'll watch them until you get back," he relented. Bulma smiled and left their room to call Gohan and let him know to come by that afternoon with Pan.

Later that day, Bulma was preparing to leave when she heard the doorbell ring. Bra ran straight to the door to answer it, getting up from where she was playing with her things.

"Hi there cutie," Gohan greeted Bra as he set Pan down.

"Hi Mr. Gohan," Bra replied while waving. Pan slowly walked into the room, clutching her ball to her chest.

"Hi Pan how are you honey," Bulma cooed softly.

"I-I'm fine," Pan replied softly, blushing a little. Bulma smiled back at her and then looked up at Gohan.

"Vegeta's going to watch the two of them, I have my meeting and you have that teacher's conference at the university so I guess we should be on our way then," Bulma informed him. Vegeta walked over to the front door from where he was sitting on the couch. Bra smiled and squealed "Papa" as Pan backed away behind her own father.

"See Bulma, what did I say?" Vegeta said dryly while eying his wife with his "I told you so" look. Gohan just shrugged.

"Pan honey, can you say hello?" Bulma encouraged her softly. Pan looked up at Bulma and then at Vegeta, blushing further as she hid her face behind her ball.

"PAN COME ON LET'S PLAY," Bra shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house. Pan smiled and went to the matt where she began rolling her ball back and fourth with Bra. Vegeta walked off to go sit on the couch and rest.

"By girls, be good for Vegeta," the two of them said at the same time. Both girls waved back and continued on with their little game.

"By Vegeta, take care of them while we're gone," Bulma informed him as she and Gohan left, closing the front door.

"That's not normal for her," Gohan sighed. "Sure she can be shy at moments but nothing like that," He said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"I'd have to agree but I'm sure Vegeta will be fine," Bulma tried to calm him. The two of them then left to go to their respective meetings.

A few minutes in and Vegeta looked over at the girls to see how they were doing. Both girls seemed fine as they rolled the ball back and fourth to each other. How did he get stuck babysitting? Why did his wife always have to manipulate him into doing these things? Both of the girls seemed to be having the time of their lives. Why should he care? He was the prince of all saiyans, not a soft idiot like Kakarot. As he was about to drift off to sleep, Vegeta felt tiny hands pull on his uniform. He slowly sat up to find Bra staring up at him.

"What Bra?" Vegeta asked rather gruffly.

"Papa please play with us?" She pleaded, her large eyes irresistibly glossy.

"Bra I don't play, you know that," He retorted.

"Please please please please please?" She begged, her eyes wider than they already were. She was too much like her mother. Vegeta growled and headed over to where the girls were sitting.

"YAY PAPA'S GONNA PLAY!" Bra squealed while bouncing up and down. As soon as Pan looked up and saw Vegeta coming, she got up from her spot and ran behind the couch, grabbing her ball with her.

"Not again," Vegeta sighed gruffly.

"What's wrong with Pan Papa?" Bra asked him. Vegeta didn't answer. Bra ran off behind the couch to find her friend hiding under it.

"Pan come out, I wanna play," Bra said sadly. Pan hesitated but slowly crawled out from the couch.

"Why you hide?" Bra asked her, sniffling a little. Pan silently pointed at Vegeta who went back to the other end of the room.

"You hide from my Papa?" Bra asked, her eyes wide. Pan nodded, holding her ball to her chest.

"Mr. V-Vegeta's mean," Pan replied nervously.

"My Papa's not mean, please play with us?" Bra begged Pan. "I wanna play with you," She began to sob.

"Bra you sad," Pan replied while putting a hand on her back. Both girls stopped what they were doing when they heard footsteps and looked up to see Vegeta standing next to them, arms folded. Pan was about to get up when she felt a large hand on her back.

"Bra give us a minute," Vegeta said sternly.

"Yes Papa," Bra replied as she ran back to her matt. Pan shook at the sound of his voice and buried her face into her hands.

"Kid what's gotten into you?" Vegeta tried to get a response out of her. Pan only retreated her face further into her hands. Vegeta sighed and picked up her ball that had rolled away. Maybe if he agreed to actually join in on her little games, she'd start talking to him. He thought about how embarrassing it would be but then again, he didn't have to tell Bulma anything.

"You dropped this," Vegeta said softly as he held her ball out for her. Pan looked up at it and hesitantly grabbed it, hugging it to herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Vegeta said more gently than he usually addressed anyone. Pan whimpered but nodded and slowly moved closer to him.

"You don't need to hide from me whenever you see me," Vegeta said while holding his hand out. "Hand me your ball," He told her.

She held her toy out for him, nodding silently. Vegeta took her ball from her hand and moved back a few inches. Pan cocked her head, a little confused as Vegeta placed the ball back on the ground, kneeling down himself.

"Hold your hands out," Vegeta instructed. Pan nodded and hesitantly held both hands out, still nervous. With that, Vegeta gently rolled the ball towards her. Pan caught it and looked up at Vegeta, a small smile on her face.

"Now roll it back to me," Vegeta said while holding his hands out. Pan rolled the ball back to him and blushed, giggling a little. She held her arms out as Vegeta then rolled her ball back to her again. They repeated this for a few more minutes when Vegeta motioned for Bra to come back over. The blue haired girl smiled happily as she made a dash for her father and Pan.

"PAPA! I play too!" Bra bounced on her feet.

"You two play over there, I'm going to go set up dinner," Vegeta said as he got up to go to the fridge to warm up the meal Bulma had saved for them. The girls got back to their game and repeated it until it was time to eat. Both girls sat at the table and ate as much as they could.

"Definitely Saiyans," Vegeta muttered softly. After their meal, the girls washed up and went back to their matt. Vegeta was about to go to the GR for a quick round of training when he felt something tug at his uniform. Vegeta looked down expecting Bra but his heart skipped a beat when he saw little Pan, holding her ball up to him, obviously begging for him to play with her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and bent down on his knees, accepting her invitation. For about an hour, he joined in on the girl's game, reluctantly, but still there. When all three heard the doorbell ring after a while, Bra got up to run to it as Bulma and Gohan walked inside.

"Hi baby, were you a good girl for your father," Bulma cooed as she bend down to hug her daughter. Pan ran to Gohan.

"Hey there sweetie, did you have fun?" He asked Pan as he embraced her as well.

"Mr. Vegeta played with me," Pan said shyly. Vegeta's face instantly went red as both Gohan and Bulma laughed.

"Can I say bye bye?" Pan asked her father.

"Sure of course," he replied as she ran over to Bra and hugged her friend. Pan then turned over to Vegeta and went to his side.

"Thank you Mr. Vegeta," She said softly.

"So you do talk," Vegeta replied dryly. Pan nodded and latched onto his middle. Vegeta's face was redder than Bulma had ever seen it. He hesitantly placed his arm around her back.

"Allright kid that's enough," Vegeta sighed as she let go of him. "Be a good girl," He instructed as he ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile. Pan ran back to her father as he picked her back up to head out the door.

"Thanks for everything, see ya soon," Gohan said as he left with Pan. As soon as he was gone and Bra was up in her room asleep, Bulma went to her husband's side, placing an arm around him.

"So she finally started interacting with you I see," Bulma said slyly.

"All she wanted was for me to play her little earthling games with her," He answered sarcastically.

"Vegeta thank you for watching them today, it really means a lot," Bulma said leaning her head on his deep chest.

"They were good girls," Vegeta said softly.

"I'm surprised you let Pan get away with a "sneak attack" before she left," Bulma teased. "She's sweet isn't she?"

"What? I never...Shut up!" He stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Relax tough guy," She winked.

"I'll be damned, don't you ever tell anyone that I was playing with brats," Vegeta warned her, his tone threatening.

"I won't tell a soul," She replied.

"Good, because if Kakarot finds out about this, you're in trouble," Vegeta snapped. Bulma giggled as she leaned in and the two kissed.


End file.
